woozworld_medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Esme of Grice
Esme Of Grice was a RP character owned by MiniRinni on Woozworld. She was a member of the royal court and a noble, widowed and resided in the Grice Estate. Esme was 25 years of age and had an adopted daughter named Katherine. She passed away in a violent and secretive murder. Personal life: She was born and raised in the original Grice Estate which is now no longer is use after the war. She was born to a merchant father and a housewife mother. The state of both her parents is considered largely unknown by most people. Whether she has siblings or not is also largely unknown. The state of some of her relatives are believed to be most likely deceased. She fought in the war and has a military history involving strategic placements and far range combat. She has been in two marriages, her first marriage to Stefan De Alva was tumultuous and ended in divorce due Stefan’s continuous affairs. Her second marriage was to Levi Kipp, whom died in an unfortunate fire accident, leaving Esme a widow. She bore no children from both marriages. Esme was shot in 1531 at Cupid’s Affair leaving her in a wheelchair until her recovery. The person who attempted to end her life is still unknown. Relations: Lady Celia Montebelliard, alive: Close friends They have been close friends for a very long while, commonly talking with each other and doing a lot together. Esme trusts Celia greatly and always takes her word very seriously. Esme has always been second in command to Celia, whom is a spymaster. They both together founded the agency. Esme is considered just as talented as Celia by Celia herself. Caspian Le Fay, alive: Friends Esme has known Caspian for some time and tries to be kind to her as she’s a newcomer to the kingdom. She finds Caspian to be very warm and friendly. She knows him through work mostly. Web Daniel Head, alive: Good acquaintances They have both worked together in collaboration before. She doesn’t always agree with Web though, often butting heads with him about many topics relating to war and the military. Esme has certain doubts about Web.. Zoey Velora Valentine, alive: Good friends Esme has known Zoey for as long as she has known cupid’s affair, since after the war. She enjoys Zoey’s company. During Alexandria’s service, she found that Zoey’s drinking was highly irresponsible and inappropriate in relation to the situation. Esme had asked Zoey about Victor curiously, interested in knowing more. She appreciated her kindness in telling her about him. Victor René Philippe du Beaumonte, alive: Good friends Acquaintances Similar to Zoey, however she trusts Victor on issues relating more to business and finance and finds him to be a well cultured and extravagant man. She used to find the same flaws in him as she finds in Zoey, however since recently learning about the fact that he isn’t really drinking anymore and is focusing on studying, she only grew to admire him more. She heard that he was now with Veronica, Zoey’s sister and she grew horrifically depressed and heartbroken, often drinking when the thought of him comes to her mind. Andrew M. Val, lover, husband Andrew wasn’t always top of mind for Esme, however he has made his affections rather clear. Esme doesn’t really understand his reasons for loving her, but she’s been quick to grow warm to him. She knows that he wants the best for her when he stops her from drinking or other questionable actions, but Esme often feels like he’s overbearing. With Andrew, Esme is uncompromising and never once doubted her claim to him as only for herself. Her little special Manu Parata. She is the most happy with him, now together and close for the long run. Princess Alexandria Veris, deceased: Proper acquaintances Respect wouldn’t be enough to describe what Esme feels about Alexandria and her sister. She admires Alexandria and her leadership. Even when she was young, Esme’s mother would talk greatly and proudly of the princess, telling Esme to aspire to be like princess Alexandria. Hearing her death, Esme was shocked, disheartened and upset. After her death, she was left feeling hollow. Queen Wisteria Veris: Close acquaintances Esme respects the queen like an older sister, someone whom she trusts just as much as Celia and has great confidence in both her abilities to rule and her ability to control the kingdom well. She has fought for her and is fully willing to even sacrifice her life to the queen as so to preserve the kingdom. Esme once met the queen while at a market, not realizing it was her. The queen had helped her retrieve a book that she couldn’t reach due to the fact Esme had been shot and was in a wheelchair. Esme had told Wisteria about her favourite poem/book, the highwayman. Marcel ???, deceased: Childhood friends Status and information mostly unknown by people. Fought during the war. Former names: Esme De Alva Esme Grice-Kipp Information about the original Grice Estate and finance—confidential: Family members of the original Grice Estate: Cleades of Grice: Leader of the Grice Estate and husband of Julieta of Grice. A gruff raven-haired man, he never has taken no for an answer. He is an alcoholic and caused much of the resulting tension between the family members. He took Julieta’s hand in marriage over her gentle smile and graceful manners. However, because of him and his problematic drinking, their relationship took a crash. Allegedly, he is still alive and living in India. Julieta of Grice: Known by most as Cleades' kind and tender wife, she did everything for her children and her husband. Near the end of her life, it became more difficult to deal with her husband’s antics. She loved her husband for most of her marriage to him, until to about her last year or two, when she grew feelings of bitterness and rejection, feeling hurt and equally unloved by her husband. Her status is deceased and has been for most of Esme’s life. Augustine of Grice: Older brother of Esme and Giselle of Grice. He was considered snobbish and stuffy, similar to his father as a youth, however with locks of golden hair that crowned his head instead, like his mother. Augustine was Cleades’ favourite child simply because he was exactly like himself. He died in a unfortunate hunting accident, having been killed by a bear. Esme never quite liked him, however, she did feel some guilt over his early death. Esme always knew that his hunting techniques were sloppy compared to hers or her father’s. Esme of Grice: The last remaining member of the Grice Estate who is either alive or still in Bella Donna. She grew up in the environment in which the mood had been set by the tragedies and alcoholism of her father. After her brother’s death, her father moved onto her to make her the ideal child, putting the expectations that he had put before on Augustine on her. Esme looked so similar to her mother, her eyes, her soft features, everything besides her raven hair. In terms of personality, she probably wouldn’t have been so different had it been for her father. Having faced the death of loved ones, she’s unnerved by nothing anymore. She has an unbreakable spirit, never giving up even while she’s about to collapse. She finds solace in hunting, work and the pride of Bella Donna. Her older coping habits often involved hunting, at least once a day. She used to hunt with someone before, who‘s status is now deceased due to the war. After the war, Esme was often quiet about her personal life as she silently went through two marriages. She wonders what would’ve been of her contributions had she died in the war like her close friend. Giselle of Grice: Not much is known about Giselle, other than that she was the youngest sister and later left to Africa during Livingstone’s expedition. Her and Esme were never close, often finding Giselle was cold and unkind. Giselle was known by most people as a normal girl, with an average set of friends whom she preferred to spend the most time with. She chose to get engaged early to a man whom Esme never really met, and she didn’t really care until her sister decided to leave to Africa with him. Esme now wishes that she had been closer to her sister.